Blindly Falling
by suspensegirl
Summary: 1x18 - She had two choices: 1 - she could board the helicopter, flirt with the stranger who was clearly into her and just meet up with Chuck several long hours from now… or 2- she could take hold of her Queen Bee reins and stomp over to the new Van der Bass apartment, demand that he go with her to Tuscany or she didn't go at all. CB


A/N: I'm pissed right now (or I was when I started it - *was interrupted halfway through due to early party arrivals*). Won't fill you in on the details, but it's what fueled this fic. As with most of my oneshots, this could easily be continued or it could just be another of my venting pieces to get my emotions out. Review if you wish. This starts/is at the very end of 1x18, just before Blair boards the helipad.

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

**Ch.1-**

She had two choices:

1 – she could board the helicopter, flirt with the stranger who was clearly into her and just meet up with Chuck several long hours from now…

Or

2 – she could take hold of her Queen Bitch reins and stomp over to the new Van der Bass apartment, demand that he go with her to Tuscany or she didn't go at all.

Of course she didn't want to come across as needy or demanding. This was Chuck Bass, and for the first time she let herself admit that she didn't want to scare him off, that this time she wanted this as much as he did.

But he'd gone after Blair Waldorf for crying out loud. If he'd wanted a nice, simple girlfriend who wouldn't cause problems, he wouldn't have pursued her on the eve of her seventeenth birthday.

So, she bid farewell to…_Ben, was it? _– and slid gracefully into the limo that was still sitting in the parking lot closest to the helipad. She informed the driver of her new destination, and the man, though confused, nodded and pulled out of the parking space and out onto the New York highways.

There was a pair laughing flirtatiously with one another once she made it to the building. She soon discovered it was the new Mr. and Mrs. Bart Bass and she smiled to herself. Bart Bass wasn't one to smile, but he looked truly blissfully happy with Lily and it made her think of when she'd see Chuck in a few moments. She couldn't wait to see him. She got butterflies just thinking about it.

"Blair!" Lily called out, finally seeing her. She parted from Bart long enough to give the girl a warm hug.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bass," she greeted, beaming at them.

"We were just leaving," Lily began, glancing over at her smitten husband.

"—I thought Chuck was going to meet you at the helipad," Bart said, suddenly much more solemn and almost confused.

"Oh, he was," she quickly answered, "but he just texted me a little while ago and said he was going to fly commercial instead."

Bart's brows furrowed, and if she wasn't imagining it, he seemed to be withholding some sort of anger.

"I just decided to put my two cents in and say it's with me or not at all," she said cheerily, trying to ignore the unsettling feeling Bart's new facial expression had put over her.

Lily smiled proudly at Blair. "Sometimes we have to put our men in their place, don't we, Blair?"

Her eyes twinkled.

"Are you sure Chuck told you he was flying commercial?" Bart interjected again. Now both Lily and Blair frowned with him. "He hates commercial."

"I-I…well, I know he does. That's why I was going to come here and—"

The two adults were looking increasingly concerned and Blair decided she didn't want to find out what sort of explanation they were piecing together. She didn't want to believe Chuck had wronged her already. She had believed the worst of him all year long. She wasn't going to do that anymore. He deserved the benefit of the doubt. Especially when he professed so many unbelievably romantic things at his father's wedding.

"I'm just going to go find him," she said quickly, moving past the duo before they could stop her and not turning around to look in any direction but forward until the elevator doors had closed behind her.

When she finally reached the right floor her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it in her ears, feel it in her lungs. She was shaking and she told herself this was _ridiculous_, because Chuck had committed himself to her and, despite what all signs pointed to, he was _not_ cheating.

She took a few moments to steady herself with slow, deep breaths. She let herself stop and take a look at the newly decorated apartment. Whoever designed the place clearly had skill, she thought. She would keep that in mind the next time she considered an interior designer, for whatever reason.

"Chuck?" she called out.

Nothing.

She frowned, wondering if maybe she'd been wrong all along and he was just going to fly commercial.

_God, what if he had just said that because he was going to surprise her!_

Here they would be then, both trying to surprise each other and failing miserably.

She smiled and shook her head for a moment, convinced that was actually the case.

But the sound of furniture moving across the floor jolted her from her thoughts. Her eyes widened and she gripped the corner of the counter she stood beside.

Because there in the trash can across the room was a bouquet of vibrant red roses. A single rose lay on the couch a few feet away from it. Beside that was a notepad filled with notes of the various details to be added to the apartment.

She wanted to convince herself that it was perfectly normal for the interior designer to leave something so important behind, or even that it was justified that she was still here, examining the rooms and deciding what to change or make note of for her next visit.

But if that was the case, why wouldn't she have the notepad with her?

Loud moaning interrupted her thoughts and she knew she could not deny it any longer.

Still, she had to see it for herself. She had to put herself through that torture, because she wouldn't label Chuck Bass a cheater until she had solid proof.

Walking up those stairs, her legs felt like jelly, her breathing became somewhat heavy and thin. She was sweating. The closer she got the more her thoughts wandered to when confessed to cheating on her with Serena. The sole silver lining she'd found after she'd spent the night in a puddle of tears was that she hadn't caught him in the act, because that would've been unbearable.

And yet here she was, willingly walking into the line of fire. She knew with more certainty than she'd ever admit that what she was about to see would haunt her forever.

She was such a fool for falling in love with Chuck Bass.

The door was open. She could see them from where she stood in the hall.

Blue silk dress hiked up past her thighs, almost past her hips. Her loose ponytail was messy due to Chuck's hand buried in it as he pulled her neck closer and assaulted her mouth. His other hand was under her dress and his body pressed tightly against her.

The slut's arms were wrapped tightly around Chuck's waist and neck. She was tugging at the plaid sweater vest he wore, trying to rid him of it and becoming increasingly frustrated because he had more access to her skin than she had to his.

"Ch-"

Her breath got lost in her throat. She couldn't say it. Couldn't say his name. She wanted to throw up. Her tears were becoming cloudy with the tears that filled them. Her throat was closing up. This was far worse than anything she could have imagined.

Because she had been the one in place of this tramp only 24 hours ago, not even. They'd lain in bed together that morning, just staring at each other and tracing the curves on each other's bodies. She could get drunk over the way he'd stare at her, like she was the most beautiful woman in the world and he could never desire another woman ever again, no matter how many he'd been with and how easy it was for him to get them.

She was such a fool.

She needed to get out, to leave. But she was frozen so still, in disbelief of what was before her, what she should've seen coming miles away. This was why she was so cautious to entrust her heart to him, to trust him at all. She'd walked right into his trap. All his flowery words and near-love declarations were all lies. She couldn't believe she'd fallen for them. She couldn't believe she'd finally allowed herself to believe that she was different, that she'd managed to actually capture the great Chuck Bass's heart.

This was just a game to him. A new game. A game with higher stakes. And she'd fallen for it.

A choked sob escaped her just as the half-naked blonde bent to her knees and began unbuckling Chuck's belt.

The scene stopped suddenly before her. Her eyes found Chuck's. He looked shocked, surprised, horrified, and unbelievably regretful. But all she saw was the eyes of someone who had been caught but in the depths of his soul would do it again in a heartbeat.

"Blair," he choked, his face white as a ghost.

The blonde looked between the two, probably wondering if the scene was going to end soon or if she should just get up and leave, maybe hook up with the Bass heir at another time. It wasn't as if her interior designing would end anytime soon. She'd be around for at least another couple weeks, if not until the end of the summer.

Blair took a step back, shaking her head rapidly as tears finally began to stream down her face.

"No. N-No…No…"

It was all she could say. Over and over. It was the only word that left her mouth. She whispered it, cried it, shouted it as he finally pushed the tramp away from him, rebuckled his belt and went after her. She screamed it when he begged for her to stay just as the elevator doors were closing in after her.

She sobbed it as she sank to the floor in the cold elevator shaft.

All her hopes and dreams – gone. Her smiles – shattered. Everything that she had been so in love with and so dependent on in the last week, and what she had hoped would be for the summer and beyond – imaginary and now completely and utterly destroyed.

Chuck Bass had broken her heart.

He'd done it deliberately.

He'd seen the opportunity and had used all the tricks she could usually see from a mile away when he used it on the other girls, the nobodies, the one-night stands.

Chuck Bass had no heart, and she had only herself to blame.

…

A/N: Review? *bats eyes prettily* I think it's pretty clear there's no way I can keep this a one-shot. XD


End file.
